comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
David Haller (Earth-2585)
David Haller is one of the world's most powerful Mutants, as well as one of the world's most mentally ill people. History Early Life The First Personality Summerland Asylum It's a Longshot Shadows and Kings Personalities & Powers David is able to most of his powers when he is in control, but otherwise each of his personalities can only use certain powers, as well as the super strength 'standard' of David's body. Charlie: An impulsive and egotistical personality that considers himself as being above everyone else, including David. This personality was formed from the stories David's mother told him about his father. * He has access to David's healing powers, as well as his illusion creation abilities. Jack Wayne: A personality formed after David escaped the mental institution. Jack is incredibly adventurous, and often travels the world when in control. * Has telekinetic powers. Jemail Karami: A terrorist personality that has never had control of David's body, but has great plans for when/if he gains control. He's one of the louder, more aggressive voices in David's head, as well as one of the first. David often credits him for being "the straw that broke the camel's back". * Has telepathic abilities Styx: The "embodiment of death", or so he believes. He's the result of David's fears of dying, which led to the creation of a personality that can supposedly control it. * He has the "touch of death", which allows him to kill anyone he touches and absorb their 'soul'. Cindy: A rebellious female personality who has a habit of slapping people. * Possesses pyrokinetic powers. Sydney: A shy woman who hates touching people. * Can transfer her mind into other people's bodies. Priestly: A highly religious persona that is constantly preaching to the others about having faith when the Legion are in times of crisis. * Able to manipulate gravity around himself. Delphic: The "all-knowing", a female personality that David often turns to for assistant, as he can't access her power normally. She can either be incredibly helpful, or not helpful at all. * Her power is omniscience. She knows everything about everything. The Fiend: A psychopathic personality that has murdered several people in the past to test his power. * He is able to absorb the powers of deceased Mutants. However, he can't use them, the powers are added to David's collection, and often form new personalities based on the person the powers came from. Kevin: A malicious personality that's constantly fighting to gain control, but is constantly held back by the other personalities. * He can warp reality within a small area of himself. The Weaver: A personality that when in control grows 4 extra arms, for a total of 8-limbs, as well as additional eyes, giving the appearance of a man-spider, so to speak. * He can restructure the 'web of time' itself, altering events in the past and shaping the future. He doesn't have complete control over time, he can only 'adjust' what is already there. Legion: An amalgamation of all the personalities, working together. Like David, this personality has access to all the powers of the other personas, but unlike David doesn't suffer from mental health issues, and is able to keep his head straight and think clearly. Trivia * I carried over some elements from David Haller (Earth-2480), but it'll be a completely different spin on the character from there. Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Created by Jacques the Worthy Category:Earth-2585 Category:Mutants Category:Super Strength Category:Healing Factor Category:Illusion Creation Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Touch of Death Category:Life Absorption Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Body Swapping Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Omniscience Category:Power Absorption Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Chronokinesis Category:Alternate Form Category:Multiple Limbs Category:Shape Shifting Category:Males Category:Females Category:Genderless Category:Transgender Characters Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Single Characters